Sing Our Song
by SlightlyBroken
Summary: Matt gets irritated at Mello and decides to leave. What happens when Mello finally decides to find him? Apparently it's "really cute." You can judge for yourself. MattxMello or MelloxMatt, doesn't really matter.


**Author's Note (of Doom):** Okay, I admit it. I don't own Death Note. I don't own the adorable Matt or the spankin' Mello. Yes, I did just use the word 'spankin.' I hope you like my story. I'd also like to say that this is dedicated to my best friend, StormyWind, who gave me the idea. She's awesome. Please review.

**Warning:** GuyxGuy pairing. Language.

* * *

**Sing Our Song**

It was a warm, comfortable summer day in a quiet, peaceful neighborhood. In this quiet, peaceful neighborhood there was a nice, simple apartment complex. In the nice, simple apartment complex there were, as one would guess, many apartments. One such apartment was in complete disarray. And frankly, Mello was sick of it.

As Mello bustled around their shared apartment, Matt was preparing to get lectured, again. The red head always got lectured when Mello was having one of his "monthly episodes." The blonde would pick up whatever random items may have found their way to the floor. He would bitch at Matt that the gamer never picked up any of his shit and why the hell should he have to act like some sort of fucking maid, and damn it, this was going to stop, now. Matt sighed at how predictable this little routine had become. Oh, hey, this was new…

"-rettes come from?" Wait, what?

"Err… come again?" Matt knew he was going to regret not paying attention just by the murderous look that was on the blonde's face.

"I **said** 'Where did all of these fucking cigarettes come from'." Oh, well…

"I smoke," the striped one said as if it was the most obvious answer on the face of the planet, and it could just possibly have been. Uh-oh, Mello looked even more pissed.

"Have I not told you a hundred times not to smoke in here?" Before the other could respond, Mello continued. "Didn't I tell you that if you just had to smoke in the apartment, you had to at least throw the fucking cigarette butts in the fucking trash?"

"Uh… maybe. I-" Matt felt every bit like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yeah, I did. But you decide to completely fucking ignore me! What the hell?" The man in leather glared doom upon the poor video game lover, daring him to say something.

Being the daring person he was, Matt just gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Mel. I guess I just forgot."

If looks could kill, Matt would be six feet under at least ten times. He didn't even realize he was about to light up until his counterpart spoke up. "I swear to God, Matt, don't you even dare." The smoke he didn't know he has was snatched away from him, along with the rest of the brand new pack, before he even got his lighter out. "I can't fucking believe you! Right after I just-!" The rest of Mello's words were incoherent as he stomped toward the kitchen.

"The hell are you doing?" Matt asked bewildered. Surely Mello wasn't about to-

"I'm getting rid of these fucking things." Oh, hell no.

"No," there wasn't much that Matt was protective of, but that was his last pack dammit!

The blonde knew he was skirting dangerous territory from the near-growl that had just emanated from the other man's throat, but he couldn't help but be angry that the gamer had just ignored his warning. Crossing over the linoleum floor, Mello opened the door to the trash and dumped the entire pack plus the one that Matt was going to smoke straight into the garbage can, into something that looked green and gooshy and possibly hazardous.

The red head watched as his last pack of cancer-sticks sunk into the goop. There was no way he was getting them out of there. Disgusting. Suddenly, rage spilled over the gamer, and he knew that if he didn't leave **now** he was going to hit the closest thing to him. Matt stormed back into the other room, grabbed his car keys, put on his vest, and slammed the door to the apartment on his way out. The last he saw of Mello was a look of slight shock crossing his face.

Mello, as he watched Matt sweep out of the door, thought that perhaps he had gone a bit too far. The blonde decided to give the other male a bit of time to cool off. While the other was out, Mello decided to finish semi-cleaning (because the place would never be "**clean**"). When he was done, if Matt was still missing, he would go search for him to… apologize… sort of.

Matt slammed the door to his car shut. Fuck, did he need a smoke. Right then, first priority, get cigarettes. Mello be damned, he needed some nicotine. The gamer hit the gas. He hit the highway before he knew it. He turned into the first convenience store he found, bought a pack of cigarettes, and took to flying through the streets to get rid of the idiotic anger that still had its hold on him. After a couple of hours of wasting gas and time, he decided to head to one of his favorite haunts, Kay's Café. It was a sort of karaoke/coffee bar. Yeah, sounds lame, but the place is totally awesome. Time to unwind with caffeine and a cig…

Mello looked around the fair sized apartment with satisfaction. It wasn't spotless, but it was cleaner than it had been in two years. He checked the clock and decided it was time to go look for the one thing that was missing to make the picture perfect, Matt. Mello put on a jacket, picked up his keys, locked the door, and headed out. He figured he knew exactly where his red head was. The blonde smirked and started walking, knowing that, if his suspicion were correct, it would only take five minutes of his time.

Mello allowed himself a small smile when he found himself proven correct. He continued through the doorway and toward the table Matt was occupying. "Hey, Matt," the blonde was never very good at communicating with words. He waited for his partner to acknowledge him before he continued. When the other finally peeled his eyes open, Mello took a quiet steadying breath. "I guess I… went too far… with the whole cigarette thing," Matt almost smiled at how difficult this seemed to be for his blonde beauty. Almost, nothing in the world would ever be worth hearing Mello try to apologize when he meant it. "I didn't have any right to throw away the damned things, even if they are going to kill you one day."

Realizing that that was as close to an 'I'm sorry' that he was going to get, Matt stood up. He gave the blonde man a smirk and a wink and headed toward the cash register. After a minute or so of conversing with the café's owner, he went to the back of the shop. Mello didn't have to wait long to figure out what the red head was up to. A waitress came up and placed a mug of coffee in front of him. "From Matt," was all she said as she left.

"And now we have some local talent for you all," Mello turned his attention to the stage, eyebrow quirked, as the owner stepped off the stage.

Matt stepped up to the abandoned microphone just as the music started. With a cocky grin he started to sing, watching Mello's reaction the entire time. "Is it okay if I speak to you today? You've been pissed off for a week now and nothing I could say could make you look up or crack up." Matt gave the other an inquiring look. Those lines weren't exactly true, but close enough. His tone turned sarcastic, "Is there anything that I can do?"

"Anything to show you

You're a bitch,

But I love you anyway.

Oh! You can't sing,

But you still put me to sleep."

Mello didn't know if he wanted to laugh or scream. As the gamer-turned-singer seemed to put more effort behind the words, he decided to settle for looking amused yet horrified.

"Baby

You're a bitch,

Hey, hey

Hey, hey

You make me sick,

But don't ever go away."

Matt couldn't help but think that it felt good to finally get some stuff off of his chest. It wasn't like he just kept everything inside, but he wasn't much for talking. He kept grinning at Mello as he sung the next part.

"So you tell me that there's nothing left to say

I drive, you face the window

Then you're in my face telling me to grow up

I wish you'd grow up."

The blonde at the table was feeling less and less amused but more and more irritated as time went on. Okay, so he had told Matt to grow up once, no need to rub it in his face. Still, this was nice, being out with Matt and just goofing off. It seemed as if they'd grown more distant despite living together. It was fun to reconnect with this old song that they both knew and enjoyed. As Matt was about to finish the song, Mello started to sing along to himself.

"You're a bitch,

But I love you anyway.

Oh you can't sing,

But you still put me to sleep."

Suddenly, Matt had a brilliant idea. He unhooked the cordless microphone from its stand and started walking toward Mello while he was singing.

"Baby

You're a bitch

Hey, hey

Hey, hey

You make me sick,

But don't ever go away."

Matt stood right in front of the other man to share the microphone so they could both sing the last part.

"Yeah you're a bitch but I love you anyway

So why don't you...

Stay."

"What do you say we call it even, Mel?"

"Fine, whatever, Matt. Let's just get outta here." Matt left a tip and the microphone on the table, grabbed Mello's hand, and ran out of Kay's Café to his car. He didn't know what they were going to do, but damn if it wouldn't be fun. When they were both in Matt cranked the car, turned the radio up, and let his lips find Mello's for a short but intense kiss, before revving the engine and speeding off.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
